


Not so happy birthday, Captain

by LittleRedAnxious



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedAnxious/pseuds/LittleRedAnxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was he waiting? Why had he thought that today would be different? He didn’t deserve something from Tony. This wasn’t like other years where he would arrive to his room to find a present with a ribbon over his bed and a note from Tony. He wouldn’t see Tony tomorrow waiting for him in the kitchen to see if he had liked the present…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so happy birthday, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and is not beta'd. Sorry about that. I posted a part of this on my tumblr first and I just had to had a story. (It started with a fan art that I saw)

Steve saw the sky filled with stars and wondered, once again, what would Tony be doing. Would he be taking care of himself? Would he be seeing the fireworks? Would he be thinking of him? Would he hate him? Would he call him? Text him? Something?

It had been months now since Steve had sent the cellphone and the note. Months of silence because the damn thing hadn’t ringed even once; no calls, no texts, no nothing. Not a single signal of Tony, and that didn’t help Steve’s chest pain.

He tried to laugh, and to pretend, in front of the others that everything was fine. He couldn’t let them know what had happened. He couldn’t let the others worry more than they had to. Things weren’t fine; they couldn’t leave Wakanda without worrying of being arrested, but at least they had a place to stay.

He couldn’t let the others worry more than they had to. So, he had forced himself to act as if everything were right. He had to be Captain Optimism for them. He had to keep smiling and pretending for the team…

But when no one was seen, when no one was talking to him, his mind would go back to Siberia. He could close his eyes and he still could feel the chill of the wind in his bones. He could remember everything as if it had happened hours ago. He could remember how Tony had looked at him. How broken the genius’ his voice had been. How filled of hate his punches had been. How soulless his eyes seemed…

And all because of him.

Maybe Tony was right and he didn’t deserver the shield. He had acted like a bully. He had punched Tony even when he was already on the ground, broken, hurt and in pain… and he kept punching him over, and over, and over again.

Steve got up and, with a sigh, went to the gym. T’Challa had been awfully good with him and the team. He had left them stay in Wakanda and had made all the preparations to allow them all to go wherever they wanted without been bothered. And the place was huge and it had everything the team needed to train, and to live. It had almost everything that they used in the compound and the Tower, almost everything…

Steve started punching the sack, trying to make his mind stopped working. He just wanted to stop thinking for a moment. He didn’t want to ruin his own birthday. It had been a pretty good day, but something, or rather someone, was missing.

Steve stayed in the gym for hours; he stayed there punching the bag until his knuckles started bleeding. It wasn’t until the pain arrived to his brain that he stopped punching the bag. He stayed there for a few moments before going to a corner of the room where a bottle of water was waiting for him and a towel. He took the towel to clean his face, and stared at the phone that had been lying under it.

He took it and opened it. Nothing.

He shook his head. What was he waiting? Why had he thought that today would be different? He didn’t deserve something from Tony. This wasn’t like other years where he would arrive to his room to find a present with a ribbon over his bed and a note from Tony. He wouldn’t see Tony tomorrow waiting for him in the kitchen to see if he had liked the present…

Steve took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to cry. He needed to keep going for the team, for Bucky… for the day where Tony would forgive him. That was the only reason that kept him going, that gave him the strength to pretend that everything was all right.

He would wake up and train the team as if nothing had happened only to see the day where the phone would ring. To see the day where Tony would forgive him…

But that day wasn't the day, not yet.

Steve arrived to his room, wanting to take some clothes to have a shower to end his 'not so perfect but good' day. He opened his door and took a step forward just to freeze in his place.

The bottle of water fell from his hand, and he felt his knees going weak. Tears started falling from his eyes just when his knees hit the floor. He couldn’t keep his eyes from the shield that’s on his bed, his shield, the Captain America’s shield, with a red and yellow ribbon.

But that wasn't all, no. Next to it was a flip-flop cellphone that Steve knew. And that’s what broke him. The phone that had sent to Tony, the phone that was supposed to make his phone ring was there.

He tries to keeps his whimpers low, pressing a hand over his mouth and not even trying to clean the tears that keeps falling from his eyes…

* * *

 

On the other side of the world, sitting on the floor next to an empty bottle of vodka and a half-emptied bottle of Whiskey was Tony Stark. The Tower was empty. Rhodey was sleeping after a hard day in rehab..

The genius raised his glass, like if he were making a toast, while the fireworks died on the sky. A silent tear fell from his eye.

“Happy birthday, Captain” mumbles just before swallowing all the content of the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes and bad grammar. I really am sorry


End file.
